Yeah! Break! Care! Break!
is the ending theme for the first fifty-four episodes of Dragon Ball Kai. It was replaced by "Wings of the Heart" in the following episodes. Overview This song's title, when written in Japanese, is yaburekabure, which means "utter desperation". The lyrics were written by Mori Yuriko, the music was composed by Iwasaki Takafumi, with arrangement from Kyouda Seiichi, and the song is performed by Takayoshi Tanimoto. The full version single was released on June 24, 2009. It peaked at twenty-third on the Oricon singles chart and remained for six consecutive weeks.Ｙｅａｈ！　Ｂｒｅａｋ！　Ｃａｒｅ！　Ｂｒｅａｋ！ - 谷本貴義（Ｄｒａｇｏｎ　Ｓｏｕｌ），押谷沙樹 ／ オリコンランキング情報サービス「you大樹」, Oriconオリコンランキング情報サービス「you大樹」, Oricon The Funimation version of Dragon Ball Z Kai has a dubbed version of this song. It was performed by Jerry Jewell. Lyrics Japanese romaji (Full version) YEAH! BREAK! CARE! BREAK! bure ka bure omoikkiri Tobu nda mugen no sora he JET kiryuu ni nokkari Doko demo iku yo SOKKO- Mukoumizu tte SAIKO- Let's go Tip-top! All right? Me mo sameru you na aoi chikyuu Kakegaenai kono hoshi yuzurenai kara C1 hajike tobase KAMEHAMEHA Yaba me no kono jidai Sekai wo mamoru tame umareta kara YEAH BREAK CARE BREAK omoikkiri Yaru nda FULL POWER (Furu Pawaa) Kibou ga ore no buki dakara Mirai shinjite Taikiken sae nukedashi SPEED (Supiido) agete joushou Mahha de ikeba rakushou Let's go Sky-high! All right? Ima nara maniau kono hoshi ni Ikiru inochi subete o tasuketai kara C2 takarajima wa koko ni aru Nakama to iu takara Riaru na kiseki da yo deaeta koto YEAH! BREAK! CARE! BREAK! ariitake Hikari no ya wo hanate Pinchi wa purasu ni dekiru sa Mirai mezasou C1, C2 English translation (TV size version) Yeah! Break! Care! Break! With all your power! Fly towards the infinite sky Riding on the jet of winds I can go anywhere in a moment Looking ahead is the best Let’s go tip-top! All right? It’s like waking from a dream, this blue Earth This irreplaceable planet, no way I’ll hand it over Send it flying, kamehameha! This time of troubles You were born to protect the world, after all Yeah! Break! Care! Break! With all your power! Do it, at full power! Hope is my weapon Believe in the future! Official English version Live your life, don't stop until it's done Once you live for love then you've already won When I look up through the infinite sky I never thought that it could come to this Just take my hand and together we'll fly Let's go, I know, how high? Soar above the clouds and see such beauty all around This irreplaceable world needs us now We have to join in the fight Live your life like a KameHame-Ha Give your all, don't ever give up! When we're together, I know we can win I have you to believe in! Live your life, don't stop until it's done Give your all, don't ever give up All you need is love and to believe in yourself It's easier when you believe Nicktoons version Live your life, don't stop until it's done Once you live for love then you've already won. When I look up through the infinite sky I never thought that it would come to this Just take my hand and together we'll fly Let's go, I know, how high? Soar above the clouds and see such beauty all around This irreplaceable world needs us now We have to join in the fight!!!! Live your life like a KameHame-Ha Catalan version (TV version) Visc la vida com si s'acabés avui, sempre lluito per allò que més vull! Miro amunt i veig el cel infinit. És increïble, mai no ho hauria dit. Volem plegats, donem-nos la mà. Anem, hem de marxar. Vola per damunt dels núvols, mira al teu voltant. Protegir el món és el més important, podrem salvar-lo lluitant! Llança amb força un gran Kame-hame-ha! Dóna-ho tot i no t'aturis mai! La victòria és nostra si estem junts, tu i jo serem un. Visc la vida com si s'acabés avui. Dóna-ho tot i no t'aturis mai! Confiança, força i amor és progrés i ja no cal res més! Spanish version (TV version) No te rindas llega hasta el final vivir así es saber que hoy triunfaré Mirando al infinito cielo, jamás pensé que esto pudiera pasar, mano a mano podremos volar, yo se a donde llegar. Vuela mas ala de las nubes verás belleza al rededor nuestro planeta nos necesitará salvemoslo hoy de verdad. Vive siempre como un Kame-hame-ha darlo todo no te rindas jamás llenaremos unidos, yo lo se se que puedo yo creer en tí no te rindas llega hasta el final darlo todo no te rindas jamás es más fácil de lo que crees solo amor y creer en tí. Vietnamese version (TV version) Đón sức sống mới khi niềm tin ngời sáng, Vượt muôn trùng nguy biến vút bay lên khung trời xa. Vươn lên mây cao chập chùng theo từng cơn gió Chu du muôn nơi, mong tìm thấy chốn yên vui, Không gian bao la còn chờ ta ngàn gian khó, Vững lòng, chẳng hề bước lui. Lướt nhanh qua mây trời xanh biếc và ngắm núi sông thanh bình, Trái đất đã nuôi lớn hồn ta bao tháng năm, giờ không thể chìm trong tối tăm. Xoá dấu bóng tối với Kamehameha, Ngày qua ngày thôi thúc trái tim ta, Mong tương lai mai đây khắp thế gian hiền hoà, đời ấm êm và vui sướng thêm, Đón sức sống mới khi niềm tin ngời sáng, Vượt muôn trùng nguy biến vút bay cao, Ta không cô đơn với biết bao bạn bè cùng có nhau, Ngày chiến thắng nơi đây không còn xa. Braziian Portuguese version (Full version/ANNO X Album) Quebre o limite da imaginação! Em um voo ao céu infinito irei! Voando na velocidade da luz Eu chegarei onde quiser chegar Explodindo o poder no meu coração Ninguém me vencerá! Para o mundo proteger de toda a escuridão Levo a vitória no meu coração Nossa promessa no olhar Com a força do meu Kamehameha O perigo e o caos eliminar O futuro está em nossas mãos Sinta a energia Quebre o limite da imaginação! Pelo céu azul vamos voar A esperança nunca desaparecerá Por um futuro melhor! Sinto que deixo a atmosfera pra trás Sempre mais rápido e mais alto, eu vou Deixando rastros pelas nuvens sem fim Ninguém me deterá! Vejo a curva do horizonte Sua imensidão Todo o planeta no meu coração Prometo sempre guardar Com a força do meu Kamehameha O perigo e o caos eliminar O futuro está em nossas mãos Sinta a energia Quebre o limite da imaginação! Pelo céu azul vamos voar A esperança nunca desaparecerá Por um futuro melhor! Com a força do meu Kamehameha O perigo e o caos eliminar O futuro está em nossas mãos Sinta a energia Quebre o limite da imaginação! Pelo céu azul vamos voar A esperança nunca desaparecerá Por um futuro melhor! Com a força do meu Kamehameha O perigo e o caos eliminar O futuro está em nossas mãos Sinta a energia Quebre o limite da imaginação! Pelo céu azul vamos voar A esperança nunca desaparecerá Por um futuro melhor! Por um futuro melhor! TV version Quebre o limite da imaginação Em um voo ao céu infinito irei Vou voando na velocidade da luz Eu chegarei onde eu quiser chegar Explodindo o poder no meu coração Ninguém me vencerá Para o mundo proteger de toda a escuridão Levo a vitória no meu coração Mas a promessa no olhar Com a força do meu Ka-me-ha-me-ha O inimigo e o caos vou eliminar O futuro está em nossas mãos Sinta a energia Quebre o limite da imaginação Pelo céu azul vamos voar A esperança toda nos aparecerá Por um destino melhor Cartoon Network version Quebre o limite da imaginação Em um voo ao céu infinito irei Vou voando na velocidade da luz Eu chegarei onde eu quiser chegar Rede Bandeirantes version Quebre o limite da imaginação Em um voo ao céu infinito irei Gallery References ca:Visc la vida com si s'acabés avui! Category:Music Category:Songs Category:Dragon Ball Z Kai Category:Anime Endings